1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to a calibration detection system and method and, more particularly, to a calibration detection system and method wherein the calibration detection system includes electrical leads that are connectable with an electronic apparatus and wherein the connection of the leads with various test devices are internally switched by the calibration detection system.
2. Related Art
In a facility as a nuclear power plant or other facility, sensors and other devices typically detect process conditions and other conditions, and data reflective of such conditions is provided to a central location such as a control room. Most typically, output in addition to the raw output from a sensor is needed in the control room. For instance, in addition to a currently existing pressure which may be output by a pressure sensor, it is desirable in the control room to additionally provide an average pressure, peak and minimum pressures, and other manipulations of the signal that is provided by the pressure sensor. As such, facilities that require such additional functions to be performed with respect to sensor signals typically include some type of electronic apparatus that receives the signal from the sensor, performs various manipulations on the signal, and provides one or more data streams to the control room.
Depending upon the sophistication of the electronic apparatus, and depending upon other factors as well, the electronic apparatus may need to be calibrated from time to time. For instance, an electronic apparatus in a nuclear power plant may be of an analog nature due to the old design of the electronic apparatus and the required compliance with federal requirements. Such an electronic apparatus may need frequent testing and calibration. On the other hand, an electronic apparatus that controls an aspect of a pharmaceutical manufacturing process may be entirely digital and require minimal calibration.
Regardless of the amount or frequency of calibration that is required of an electronic apparatus, such calibration operations are often time consuming, labor intensive, and error prone. For instance, in an electronic apparatus of an analog configuration that is used in a nuclear power plant, a technician typically is required to follow a testing protocol that includes connecting a digital multimeter to certain locations on an electronic component on the electronic apparatus, connecting a voltage source to certain locations on other components on the electronic apparatus, generating a signal, and noting the detected voltage (or other detected parameter), and recording the value on a record sheet. In nuclear power plants, such calibration protocols can be extremely cumbersome due to the variety of equipment that is involved and the degree of redundant equipment that is provided in order to enable a margin of operational safety.
Since the testing protocol for any given electronic apparatus typically is detailed and complicated, it can be prone to error. For instance, a first step might require a technician to connect certain equipment to certain components of the electronic apparatus and to provide a certain input signal to the electronic apparatus, and to note the detected output on a measurement device and record it. One or more of the connections between the electronic apparatus and the testing equipment then must be reconnected to other components of the electronic apparatus in a fashion that is specified in the testing protocol. Such varied connections and re-connections invite error due to their complexity. Moreover, such operations are labor-intensive and time-consuming. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved system that overcomes these and other shortcomings with known testing methodologies.